


Let's Play

by LilLemonDemon



Series: Let's Play (CatraAdora College/drama AU) [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Other, POV Adora (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilLemonDemon/pseuds/LilLemonDemon
Summary: She stopped. As her body came closer another person came in view. A tanned, freckled skin, heterochromia eyes staring at her, a thick mane of brown messy hair and a smirk on her face. Adora froze into place, the world was spinning around her, making her dizzy. The source of her nostalgia stood in front of her, a smirk Adora knew too well although this one hid something behind. She could guess what will follow next. Something she hasn’t heard in years.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Angella/Micah (She-Ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Kyle & Rogelio (She-Ra), Kyle/Rogelio (She-Ra), Mermista & Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Series: Let's Play (CatraAdora College/drama AU) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852213
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	1. My nostalgia waiting for me on stage

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> So this is my first time on Ao3 I'm still figuring ot out. It's also my first time sharing my work sooo! I take criticism but please be nice 
> 
> Just so you know English isn't my native language so there might be some mistakes and I'm really sorry about it qi try my best! 
> 
> Anyway! College/drama AU !  
> What if our favorite gay disaster duo we're performing on stage? Well here's the first chapter of that! 
> 
> I'll try to work on a Playlist to listen but no promises

“I can’t believe...you made us late !” A pink haired girl yelled out of breath running in the streets, pulling a blonde forward.

“I ? Excuse you ! If you knew how to give direction we would’ve arrive on time !” The girl scoffed as the other suddenly stopped, catching her breath.

She paused a moment, bending down, exhaling loudly, “Adora...now is not the time...God did you have to park us this far ??” 

Adora facepalmed at her friend’s comment, “Yes, Glimmer, because again, you’re bad at directing.”she replied, crossing her arms waiting for the shorter one to catch her breath. “I thought your drama teacher was chill anyway ?” A few days prior, Glimmer had asked her best friend and roommate Adora if she wanted to tag along for one of her drama class. As far as she could remember the blonde always enjoyed theater, she gladly accepted the invitation but right now, she wished she’d be at home. The fresh october breeze slapping against her cheeks turning red from the cold, her hand buried under her armpits in a desperate attempt at warming them up. She wore her old red hoodie and a simple pair of grey jeans, thinking that it would be enough for the short time they’d be outside. A big mistake on her part.

“I’m...often late…” She started, “let’s say this was my last shot. They’re going to have my head…” Glimmer replied before she started running again. The blonde rolled her eyes, chuckling as she followed her friend until they reach a large theater. The building held several stages inside, the largest theater in all BrightMoon. The city was known for its cultural roots, art, music, theater, filming, you named it. The two girls entered a high roofed hall with two desk in the back and two hallways on each side. Glimmer went at one of the desk, showing a card to the woman behind the counter. The blonde’s eye started to wander around. The hall had bright white walls, a red carpet on the whole floor and a painted roof resembling the roof on the Sistine chapel. Very classical, renaissance like painting of people playing on stage. A voice called for her, pulling her away from her room analysis.

They walked through the right corridor until they reached several stairs leading to the same direction. Probably stairs to the balconies, Adora thought to herself. Glimmer pushed a heavy door on which in big white letters was written “Staff Only”. “This place is huge…” Adora whispered as they kept walking, “Where are we going like that ?” 

“To the locker room. We put our bags in for the session and get them back at the end. That include cell phones. Once I had mine ringing in my pocket and DT almost managed to kill me.” 

Adora sneered putting her stuff with Glimmer’s, “What a surprise.” she teased. 

The shorter girl rolled her eyes, mocking her friend, “Anyway, I’m going to try to find DT. You can go ahead, turn right when you get out and you should be on stage.” She shouted as she dashed away. Adora followed Glimmer’s instruction, hoping she could manage to guide her in the theater she played for years in. Thankfully for the her, she arrived on a large stage soon enough. A few people getting ready, Adora could put names on a few faces including Seahawk and Mermista who she padded toward to. “Hey guys ! Didn’t know you to were playing ?” Mermista looked up from her phone and stared at the blonde, her usual meh. face, on the other hand Seahawk smiled brightly hugging the girl.

“Adora ! What a surprise !! I never saw you here before ? First time ?” He asked cheerfully putting her down.

“Yep ! Glimmer proposed me to join and had nothing better to do, plus she made it sound fun so might as well try. You play too Mermista ?”

The girl looked up from her phone again, “Nah. Seahawk dragged me here-” she complained refocusing on whatever she was scrolling down at. Soon Glimmer joined the rest of the group, followed by a tall thin figure. The person clapped their hands together, calling for everyone’s attention. “Alright everyone ! Some of you may notice we have a few newbies today so let’s try to not pull a total shit-show like last time ‘kay ?” They announced with a smile. Everyone directly went for different task as the tall one padded toward Adora and the other. “Hi there ! I’m DT, I’m the one in charge you must be Adora and Mermista right ?” they questioned.

“I’m Adora yes ! Nice to meet you !” Adora replied shaking their hand while Mermista just waved.

“Pleasure’s all mine darling !” DT smiled widely, “So since it’s your first day, hopefully for the many to comes, I’m going to explain what we’ve been working on etc etc...The person who was supposed to do that ditched for today but anyways !” They started to explain the troup’s work in progress, a tale of a openly bi french swordswoman in the XVII century. “We’re planning to play it in june so it lends on Pride month ! Are you girls part of lgbt community or allies ? Not that it matters that much but I like to know my crew !” they exclaimed proudly, “For my part I’m non-binary, if you couldn’t tell already.”

Adora chuckled, “I am ! Lesbian !”

Mermista sighed, “I’m bi but that’s like, whatever really.”

“Wonderful ! Well anyway, for now we don’t have the roles distributed, we mostly worked on decors, costumes and the script so far.”

“You worked on decors and costumes before having a full script ?” Mermista questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“That is strange, aren’t you afraid you might need to change a lot ?” She didn’t know a lot about the process of making a play from scratch but it didn’t take a genius to know you should have a full script before deciding everything else.

DT scratched the back of their neck a bit anxiously, “Must admit that’s a mistake on my part...But I have an amazing little team working on the text so we can work on things over here too ! So no worries, you girls can walk around try to learn a few things and help out, let me know if you’ll be coming back !” As soon as they walked away, Seahawk and Glimmer rushed to the two girls pulling them for a whole tour of backstage. Meeting a few other members and helping around. The hours passed like seconds, a few people were living bit by bit, even Mermista and Seahawk left before the two other girls. Adora could tell by the blue haired girl’s expression she probably won’t be coming back anytime soon. It was around 6pm now, the blonde passed her hand on her forehead getting rid of a few sweat drops. DT walked to the two smiling, “Thanks for staying so late today girls,” they chirped, “You can go home now! I’ll close the room and go as well.” 

Glimmer let out a heavy sigh, “Phew, don’t need to tell me twice !” DT and Adora laughed at the girl's comment 

“Oh while I’m at it !” They added quickly, “Will you be coming back Adora ? You don’t need to obviously ! Just keeping the list updated.” Adora stopped a moment, then nodded, “Why not ! Sound fun, plus I’m always glad to help !” DT beamed at her response.

“Perfect ! I’ll add you to the list and get your infos via Glimmer later ! See you next time girls.” they replied cheerfully waving to the two as they made their way backstage. The girl picked their stuff up, got out of the theater and crashed in their car. Letting themselves fall on the seats, Glimmer driving, Adora passenger she sighed, “Burgers ?” 

“God please yes, I’m starving !” Glimmer pleaded as she started the car, “Should we ask Bow if he want something ?”

“Already ahead of you,” she said taping on her phone, a few seconds of silence before the ding of a notification rang. “He said he’s good.” Adora replied putting the phone in the pocket of her hoodie, resting her arm against the armrest of her door. The drive was calm for the most part, finally pulling to the drive-through, the pink girl broke the silence.

“You’re really going to stay ?” she asked softly, Adora blinked a bit confused.

“Well yeah ? Why wouldn’t I ?”

Glimmer shrugged, she ordered their burgers, fries and drinks through the microphone before replying, “I didn’t thought you’d stay, I mean- You’re not really the kind of girl who’d be into drama...no offense.”

“None taken,” Adora replied leaning back into her seat crossing her arms, “If you don’t want me to stay-”

“Oh no no no,” the driver cut her, “Don’t get me wrong I’m ecstatic at the idea of you on stage, but you know some...people in the group, and I won’t name anyone ! Are a bit difficult-” she continued as she stopped at the first window.

Adora snorted, “You mean DT and the girl who bailed ?” she started, “DT seemed nice.”

Glimmer silently nodded, “I'm not saying they're not… But sometimes they can be a butt hard to handle. ”The girl replied buying for the food and driving to the next stop. “Like I said, won't name anyone, but yeah. I expected her to skip today cause socializing is something she doesn’t know the meaning of, but I thought she’d still have a ounce of reason or something.” She grabbed the bags of food through her window and handed them to Adora. The blonde stole a frie on the way, “If it’s just that I think I can handle it.” She sneered her mouthful.

Obviously she wasn’t ready for the trainwreck that’ll follow. God if she knew what she was in for. The few next sessions turned well, still no trace of the mystery ditching girl. “Anyone has news about Kitten ? She hasn’t replied my text for three days, I’m starting to think something’s up.” DT had asked last session.

Kitten...well that’s a strange name Adora thought on her bed. Who would call their daughter Kitten ? Why not puppy. That'll make a much better name. To Adora dogs were better pets than cats. She had a dog, a australian shepherd, Swifty, short to Swift Wind. Dogs weren’t allowed in her apartment and Bow was a bit allergic, so Adora’s mother had accepted to take him even though it broke her heart to leave her son behind. 

“Well that’s a stupid name…” A girl replied, sitting legs crossed a guitar way to big for her. They were in Adora’s backyard.

“Oh come on ! It’s cute ! Like when he’ll be running around super fast !” a younger Adora had replied, a bit hurt by the judgment on her super cool name for her future super cool pet.

The other girl sneered, “First, it’s a dog so bad choice number one, second, Swift wind is a stupid name. Aren’t you supposed to love your pet ?” she had teased, making Adora tear up a little.

“Of course I’ll love him ! Like a son !” the little blonde replied back

“Not if you name him Swift Wind.”

Adora sighed, a simpler time lost long ago. Spending lazy sunny afternoons on the grass of her backyard with her former childhood best friend, playing, wrestling, teasing each other, talking about everything and nothing. It always made her heart tighten a little. Some part of her missed it. A lot. But something in her was boiling, a sort of weird mix between anger and sorrow. And maybe a bit of guilt. A knock on her door snapped her out of her thoughts, “Yeah ?” the door opened revealing Bow with an apron on.

“Hey Adora, you’re okay ?” Bow was Glimmer and Adora's best friend. He knew Glimmer since forever and he was reason they were all friends in the first place, a real man with an heart of gold.

Adora nodded, “Oh hey Bow, yeah why ?” the girl sat on her bed as her friend padded in the dark room.

“Well,” he started as he opened the curtains, light filling the room, revealing a mess none of her friends thought they’d witness from her, “ For starters your room is a dump, which is unusual.” The mattress sank a little more as Bow added his weight, sitting beside the blonde.

She sighed, “Yeah, I’ve been slacking off those days…” admitting it was harder than she thought, letting herself fall back on her bed with a loud sigh, “I don’t know...I guess I’m a bit nostalgic those days.”

Bow silently nodded, “Can’t you visit your mom ?” he asked, Adora looked on the side. It wasn’t her home she was missing, well yes that too, but she missed the good times. The sunny afternoons, the laughing til her stomach hurt so bad she’d have to lay down on the couch for a solid ten minutes. 

A chuckle escaped her, “Yeah I’ll probably visit her soon.” she lied. As much as Adora loved her mother, she was a handful. Always worrying about the slightest thing, no matter how many time Adora told her she got it under control, her surprotective mother had the bad habit to mangle with her problems. And it was getting old. Since college started her visits to her mother’s house have been less frequent. It made her feel a bit guilty, but she told herself she was just a busy college student.

“Well, me and Glimme were about to go out for breakfast. You wanna come ?”  
“No Bow special pancakes today ?” Adora replied, sounding disappointed

“Glimmer insisted on doing it, and she made an absolute mess. So instead of wasting more we’re going out. She’s cleaning right now, so I came to check is you wanted to come.”

She shook her head, “Nah I’m good.” She replied softly, getting up from her bed. “Think I’ll prepare for my afternoon classes, but you guys go and have fun !”

Bow nodded, walking toward the door room joining the other girl, covering her head with a beanie. Adora could see a few pink locks of hair covered in white dust from the cooking. She waved goodbye to the duo before looking at her room. Saying she’d been slacking off was an understatement, clothes laid on each inch of her floor and few books that flew due to the girl’s frustration kept the clothes company. A sigh escaped her lungs. She had the whole morning to her, she could have slept in but Adora absolutely hated waking up later than 8:30. An old habit she got from her mother that didn’t really died out when moving with her best friends. It didn’t took her long to clean around her room and the rest of the appartement while at it. The clock display 11:30.

Adora’s first class didn’t start until 2pm, with this much time to kill might as well go outside. Adora was a bit surprised that her subconscious drove her to the theater. She was a bit more use to it now, going to the reception, right corridor, passing in front of the stairs and finally the heavy door. Now she had her own locker to put her stuff in. It was at the opposite of Glimmer and next to the Mystery girl’s. The blonde always wondered if she’ll ever meet the stranger. Her mind simply shrugged the thought away as she made her way to the stage. DT instantly noticed her.

“Oh ! Adora ? What a pleasant surprise ! Don’t you have classes at this time ?” They asked making her a sign to come closer

“Nope, not until 2pm, thought I’d pass by see if you need any help until then…” She stopped. As her body came closer another person came in view. A tanned, freckled skin, heterochromia eyes staring at her, a thick mane of brown messy hair and a smirk on her face. Adora froze into place, the world was spinning around her, making her dizzy. The source of her nostalgia stood in front of her, a smirk Adora knew too well although this one hid something behind. She could guess what will follow next. Something she hasn’t heard in years.

“Hey Adora.”


	2. The universe has a strange sense of humor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After cutting ties with Adora, Catra find that all her effort are reduced to nothing as the blonde she's been avoiding since highschool, is now part of her drama class. And there's no running away this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait...an update already ?? 
> 
> Yes ! Don't get use to it though...  
> Why so early you may ask. Well Let's Play is written 9 parts ahead ! But i'm rewriting everything cause the first version is really bad.
> 
> When I posted Chapter 1, Chapter 2 was halfway done so might as well post it now !  
> Quick warning swearings ahead

Oh jesus fuck. Catra thought as she stood in front of the girl she’s been avoiding since high school. A simple “Hey Adora” escaped her, old habits die hard. DT gave the two girls a look of shock. “Wait you guys know each other ?” they asked, their voice louder than intended. Adora snapped out of her trance. She wore a light blue pull-over, a white shirt and a pair of light blue jeans, her hair put up in the same old, stupid ponytail she always had as far as Catra could recall.

“Hum...Yeah, we-” Adora searched her words looking as confused as ever, glancing a few time at Catra with her damn baby blue eyes.

“We use to be friends.” Catra replied coldly, her mismatched eyes locked on the blonde, “Anyway, you got the updated script. Can I go now ?”

DT looked a bit disappointed, “We rarely see you in the sessions anymore, can’t you stay a little while ?”

Catra groaned, “Cause I was sick. And there’s no way I’m staying. I have classes soon and I don’t want to miss the bus.

“Can’t Adora drive you ? Aren’t you guys in BMU ?” 

Adora looked surprised, of course she’d be. Catra have been avoiding her like the plague. Every time she saw that damn ponytail she immediately turn back taking another route even if it meant arriving late at some classes. She threw a quick glance at the other girl before sighing. “I guess so, but it’s fine really.” 

Adora gaze was locked on Catra now, a small grinn growing on her face. “When do you have to go back ?” 

“None of your business princess. I’m a big girl I can go back on campus on my own.” she snapped before dashing off. She could hear DT and Adora calling her but she couldn’t care less. Her phone rang a few time, DT’s ringtone echoed in the building. She didn’t answer obviously. The world was playing a sick joke on her. Catra could bare the view of the blonde a few times a week, they had a few classes together unfortunately for her, but the thought of having to play with her , to see her dumb cheerful face every drama session was too much. She let her body fall on a bench outside of the building, rubbing her face with her hands, a loud sigh escaping her.

“Goddammit. Today couldn’t get worse...” Footsteps sound got closer, “Go away Adora.” Catra turned her head a bit, glaring at the blonde.

The girl frowned, “What’s your problem ? Are you so stubborn you’d rather take the bus than me driving you ?”

“Yes ! In a heartbeat ! The last thing I want is to be stuck in a car with you !” she replied in a snarl while getting up quickly. “In which part wasn’t clear enough ? I don’t want to ever see you again !”

Adora scoffed, “What’s wrong with you ?! I’m trying to be nice !”

Again Catra growled, “When did I ask you to be nice ?! I couldn’t care less Adora !” she took a deep breath, “Look. Just keep living your little perfect life without me, and I’ll keep ignoring your existence. Shouldn’t be that hard for you right ?” She walked away, ignoring whatever Adora was saying to her. She didn’t care, and of course because she thought her day couldn’t possibly be any worse, her bus drove away in front of her just when she arrived at her stop. But instead of rushing to BMU campus, Catra decided to just go home. The door of her appartement opened as the girl turned the keys. Instantly going for the couch letting her body fall on the sofa. Her roommate wasn’t home yet. Good. She really could use some alone time.

“How are you this stupid ! How do I have to tell you that I don’t want to be your friend anymore !!” Catra glared at Adora who sat on the ground of her backyard, shocked. It took everything she had to say those words, and even more to hold the tears back. But at least it was over. So why did the ache in her chest just kept growing ? 

Catra sighed, tired. Confronting her past had took all her energy. Her therapist won’t be happy. “You need to stop running away Catra.” Easy to say while sitting in a comfy leather chair. She wasn’t running, no. She was avoiding any possible confrontation. That’s different. Catra flopped on her back, staring at the ceiling as the door opened again. A tall woman entering, followed by a much shorter girl with long purple hair pulled in pigtails.

“Catra ? What are you doing here ? Don’t you have classes right now ?” The first one questioned hanging her jacket up.

Catra sat up, “Hey Scorpia. Nah the teacher isn’t there today, probably sick.” she lied, “What about you ? Don’t you anything to keep you busy ?”

Scorpia shook her head. “Nope ! All free ! I invited Entrapta hope it’s okay.” Entrapta waved at Catra, she simply nodded in response. The three of them sat down, watching a movie. Catra throwing some comments about either the crappy filming and script or the logic that made absolutely no sense whatsoever. “Hey Catra don’t you have another class soon ?” Scorpia asked, still focused on the movie.

Catra shrugged her side pressed against Entrapta, who was more focus on her tablet than the movie, “Foreign languages. But I had a bad day already. Don’t think I can handle two more hours.”

“Wildcat…” Scorpia said, her voice disappointed as she turned to face the other girl. “You know I don’t like when you skip classes like that...plus aren’t you kinda failing this class enough already ?”

A loud sigh escaped Catra’s lungs, “Look, I just can’t today...I’ll ask someone their notes next time." Scorpia turned back. Once the movie over and that Entrapta left the apartment, the large woman sat beside Catra. A heavy silence floating around the two. The brunette sighed, “You’re going to ask me what’s wrong.”

“Yep” Scorpia replied.

“No escaping of this one ?”

“Absolutely not. Catra you’ve been weird these days. You missed drama for a while and you never miss drama unless you really have to...I’m worried about you Wildcat…” Scorpia place a hand on the other girl’s shoulder.

Catra didn’t looked at her she just leaned back in the couch, “It’s really not that big of a deal. I just didn’t felt like going, that’s all.”

“Yeah but you lied to your teacher. You told them you were sick.”

She snorted, “Yeah, sick of their bullshit. But anyway, really you don't need to worry about it Scorpia. I went today didn’t I ? Everything's fine.”

“You skipped your art class, it’s not fine. Well you also skipped foreign languages but that’s not really a surprise…” She admitted. “Did something happened ?” Catra didn’t replied. She got up and walked toward her room. Thankfully by now Scorpia had learned that this clearly meant to let it go. “We’ll talk about it later.” The large woman announced as the other one entered her room, throwing herself on the bed. Catra couldn’t tell if it was the cold making her more tired or if today just crushed her energy down.  
She forced her body to turned on her back. In one day, Catra’s life turned in a big joke. A pathetic joke. All her effort until today reduced to nothing. Even better, now she was sure to see that dumbass of a blonde on a regular basis. She exhaled, slowly getting up. The girl grabbed a warm pull and her favorite leather jacket. Her finger danced on the screen of her phone before she brought it closer to her ear.

“Hello kitten~ Isn’t it a bit late for a call ?” DT said with a much too sweet voice.

“Did you close the theater room yet ?” 

“Oh yeah, for a while now darling. But while I have you on the phone. Can we meet ? I have things to discuss with you, about the script.”

Catra frowned even if the other one couldn’t see it. “Can’t you tell me right now ? It's a bit late to meet.”

“You know how I am. I prefer discuss work face to face. Look if you don’t want to that’s fine I’ll just someone else like, Glimmer or Adora.” 

Her grip tightened around her cellphone as her name made its way to Catra’s ear, “Ugh fine. I’ll send you the meeting spot.” she replied hanging up before DT could answer. Giving all her hard work up to someone like Sparkles or worst Adora, not a chance. The girl wrote a note in case Scorpia decided to check on her and walked out of the apartement.

She waited a moment in front of a cafe not far from her building. A car pulled near her, loud music escaping it. Catra rolled her eyes as she got closer the window opened. “Hello there kitten, how do you like my new coat ? I swear it’s not real.”

“Why the fuck would I care ? Go park your car so we can get this over with.”  
The enby chuckled, “Oh no sweetheart, get in the car we’re going to get some starbucks.”

Catra raised an eyebrow, “Do you only drink starbucks or ?” she teased getting in the car, plugging her phone to the car’s radio putting her own music.

“Only starbucks, everything else taste like crap. You should be ashamed of meeting me in your local coffee shop.” They sneered.

Catra faked a gasp, “Did I offended Da-”

“Don’t say it ! I swear to god if you say it I’ll turn you into roadkill.” 

“I’m shaking." She replied with a smirk, "Anyway what’s wrong with my script ?” As soon as she finished her sentence, the car’s doors locked. Catra glanced at DT who smirked.

“I can’t believe you fell for the script thing...I thought you had much more confidence in your work kitten. No this is about Adora.”

Catra’s eyes were now wide opened she bruscally leaned on the seat, “Oh for fuck sake… DT for real ??”

They chuckled, “Oh honey please ! You couldn’t expect me to not ask ! You ran away like a cat ran away from water, although it was hilarious to see you panic like that, I’m guessing that you’ve been avoiding the girl like the plague and knowing you, you’ll start to avoid drama too.”

“Sum’s it up well.” Catra simply replied looking through the window.

DT groaned, “Okay work with me here kitten. The sooner you’re telling me the sooner I’m letting you go.” As much as she hated to admit it, she knew them well enough to know they’d be able to blocked inside of the car with her until she confess.

“What do you want me to say ? We were friends. We’re not anymore, end of the story ! Can I go now ?”

“Darling I’m not stupid, when I said you ran I meant it. You speed out of the building as if it was on fire !”

“I did not !” Catra snapped, “God ! How is it so hard for everyone to leave me alone ?! I don’t want to talk about it, I don’t want to talk about her !”

the other one pulled to a starbucks sighing, “Doing this for your good kitten. I know you, you’re going to bottle up the frustration and become a bomb ready to burst at anytime.”

“You sound like my fucking therapist right now.” Catra snorted, “Are you going to open the doors or ?” DT shook their head.

“Bitch I know you haven’t been to the therapist for a while, why did you stop ?” 

Her head turned at the question, eyes locked on the street lights. What could she say ? Well, I haven’t been to my therapist because I thought I was over the fact that I cut ties with the most important person in my life. But now that she’s in the same drama class I go to I’ll have to double my time at his office. Catra sighed, “I’m busy. College and stuff.” The girl could feel DT’s gaze on her but she didn’t look back, she waited.

Finally DT unlocked the doors, “Fine. But please for the sake of the crew and my own sanity, keep your gay drama outside the theater.” He said getting out of the car. Catra could feel her cheeks warming up as she stepped outside the car, the cold breeze of the october night slapping her face and bare hands. They grabbed their coffees and went back. DT stopped in front of Catra’s building, “You’ll come to the next sessions.”

“I don’t know. It dep-”  
“Oh no darling. It wasn’t a question. I’d like to start distribute the roles so...if you want a part you have to be there.” They replied before she could even finish her sentence and dashed off. Leaving Catra in the cold.  
In one day, her life took the strangest turn she could have imagined. Having to share a stage with a person she thought she’ll never have to face again. She entered the building, taking the stairs to her apartment, a coffee not even started in her hand. Catra silently opened the door and directly went to her room, she placed her coffee down, changed for comfier close and let herself fall in her bed. She didn’t dreamt that night. Her head surprisingly empty.

Maybe it wouldn’t be that bad ? Maybe there was a slim chance she won’t have to face her past that much ? Right ?


	3. Conspiracy, or the start of talking it out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a few days since Adora saw Catra for the first time in years. And ever since the only time she was getting out of the appartement was for her classes. But even then, now that she knew that Catra went to BMU as well? she had the impression of seeing her former best friend everywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys ! Lil'LemonD back at it again !
> 
> I just wanted to say a quick thank you to anyone who reads, bookmarks, leave kudos it means the world <33
> 
> It's my first time sharing my writing with people I don't know at all and too see that people read it just fills me with joy and motivation ! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter ! In the meantime I'm going back to my keyboard and write more of our favorite gay disaster duo !

It’s been a few days since Adora saw Catra for the first time in years. And ever since the only time she was getting out of the appartement was for her classes. But even then, now that she knew that Catra went to BMU as well? she had the impression of seeing her former best friend everywhere. And more than once she had to apologize to stranger for thinking they were someone else. Now she could hear her friends talking in front of her room.

“I don’t know Bow…” Glimmer’s voice was barely hearable through the wooden door, “I think she should stay home. Since you ‘know who’ is in the drama class.”

“I know, but she could use some fresh air right now.” Bow replied softly. Adora didn’t realize it was wednesday already. Slowly getting her body at the door, the duo jumped as she suddenly opened the door. “H-Hey Adora !” Bow squeaked with an high-pitched voice.

Glimmer looked at the blonde and gently took her hand, “Do you feel up for drama class today ? It’s okay if you’re not, I can tell DT you were sick.”

Adora shook her head, “It’s okay, I’ll just avoid her.” she replied, hugging herself. How did they come to this ? Going from the inseparable duo they were to being so hostile and aggressive ? The thought broke her heart every time she remembered Catra’s angry eyes locked on her. Glimmer glanced at Bow before padding ahead, Adora followed. Same routine, reception, right corridor, stairs and heavy door and finally the locker room. But of course today, Catra was in the locker room as well. She glanced at the two, almost glaring when she noticed Adora. She took a deep breath and focused back on her beeping phone. The blonde opened the locker at Catra’s left putting her stuff in and walking away. Ignoring Catra was hard. Harder than anything she’d face so far. Adora’s legs felt heavier as she walked toward the stage. Catra was a bit farther behind but she tried not to think about it. DT was already explaining today’s program. Role distribution, they had cheerfully announced passing a sheet with all the characters of the play.

“Alright everyone !” DT clapped their hands, “So as everyone know we are playing an original piece ! Catra ? You want to tell us more ? You’re the one who’s writing it.”

The girl nodded, walking to DT’s side, “So if you read the synopsis you probably already know the play is inspired by the life of Julie d’Aubigny, who was an absolute badass bisexual french sword fighter, actress and opera singer. I changed the setting to a modern one. So basically now Julie is an actress, like we are here. And the play is about her life as an open bisexual in overall not so accepting group.” Adora was a bit surprised, she didn’t expect Catra to write at all, but when the sheet got in her hand and her eyes landed on it she could see scribbles and notes. 

The sheet was a scanned page of what seemed to be Catra’s notebook, she described the characters and how she would see them both physically and in acting. Adora passed the page to the person next to her. Everyone around seemed excited and she would be lying if their excitement didn’t rubbed off on her. DT hopped of stage with a few other students including Glimmer. The rest stayed on stage, stretching. Adora felt a light tap on her shoulder, Catra stood behind her, “Can we talk for a sec ?” she asked softly

Adora raised an eyebrow her eyes half closed, “What happened to ignoring my existence ?” her replied sounded colder than she intended.

The other girl’s expression changed instantly, almost af if she was ready to kill the blonde, right here, right now. Instead she sighed heavily, “Don’t worry I’ll go back to that as soon as the session’s over,” she started crossing her arms, “In the meantime since we’re going to ‘work’ together…” Adora stared confused. Was Catra apologizing ? “Stop looking at me like that dumbass. I was about to say, let’s try to get along. On stage I mean. I still hate your ass.”

Adora couldn’t help but smirk, “You want to get along ? Are you sick today ?” she teased, falling back in her old habits.

“Trust me blondie, just the thought of acknowledging you is killing me. But I’m doing this for the crew. Nothing else.”

She couldn’t say if Catra was being serious or not, but Adora just smiled and reached a hand, “You wanna shake on it ?” Catra laughed at the reply.

She grabbed her hand as tightly as possible, “You’re such an idiot.” The girl whispered.

The other part that wasn’t on stage sat in the first row of chairs in front of the stage. DT was the director of the play, they decided of most things, usually Catra would’ve been their second in command but since she was going to play it wouldn’t be fair for her to decide of who gets roles. So this time Glimmer was here to fill the place. “What we usually do is you get one ‘ultimate no’ if I make a terrible choice you have to power to totally counter it. No matter what aspect of the play it influence.” They had explained before they started to watch the rest of the group’s tryouts.

Glimmer took a few notes she’d give Catra later about the text. She was probably going to be kindly asked to fuck off but still. At some point a scrawny blonde boy clumsily walked in the center of the stage. DT stood up, “KYLE GET ONE OF THE IMPORTANT ROLES !” they shouted. Glimmer stared, her eyes opened wide with shock a confused what escaping her. “You heard me ! Kyle you play Louis !”

“DT wait a second, you know that’s like, the role of the ‘king’ ? In the play Julie’s mentor figure ? Do you really want Kyle to do it ?” Glimmer tried to resonate the enby, but they only smirked, something wasn’t right. Their grin was distorted in a mischievous way, giving the girl shiver down her back. Glimmer looked at them with confidence radiating from her, “No. Sorry but that’s an ultimate no. No offense Kyle !” She shouted toward the stage.

She expected a change of rules, but DT only nodded and obliged. A first time in history. DT didn’t fight tooth and nail on what Glimmer thought. It was a victory on her book, until later. Until DT cast Adora as Catra’s love interest. “Alright,” they started, “So we have Seahawk as Louis, Catra as Julie,” they kept announcing the roles, “And Adora as Everly.”

Catra stared, “What the hell DT ?! Sparkles ! Use the ultimate no !” she almost begged.

DT smirked, “She can’t, she already did to block Kyle playing Louis.”

“Um, sorry I’m a bit confused ? What’s wrong with Everly ?” Glimmer looked at her simpatically.

“Everly is Julie’s love interest. So you’ll basically have to play…”

“Catra’s girlfriend.” The enby cheerfully finished the other girl sentence. And with that the session was over. DT had forced Catra to give her contact to Adora, before leaving together. The blonde stayed silent for the whole ride home. The car stopped in front of their building.

Adora placed her hands on her face, leaning back in her seat, “Holy fucking shit…” she mumbled.

“If you wanna quit it’s totally understandable.” Glimmer simply replied. She turned to the now chuckling blonde.

“Hell no. She’ll be to happy if I quitted now.” Adora sigh, “Plus you know I hate giving up.”

“Yeah but that’s different now.” Glimmer protested, “You’ll have to play with Catra, not only that but her love interest. And from what I’ve read from her notes…” She stopped.

Adora stared at her, “What ? She’ll be kissing me on stage ?” she replied snorting. But Glimmer stayed silent...very silent. “Aha...Glimmer ? She...she won’t kiss me right ?” silence again. “ I mean that wouldn’t be a first time but…”

“WHAT ?!” Glimmer instantly turned to the blonde “What do you mean it’s not a first ?! Were you guys a thing before ?!” The words escaped Adora’s mouth. Without a second thought she got out of the car, avoiding Glimmer’s interrogation. It wasn’t a big deal really. Just a classic night of truth or dare. Most of their scholarship the two were teased about how close they always were.

They were in Adora’s room. For once Catra had agreed to join in a sleepover. Usually she’d gladly come if it was just the two of them, but this time there was another of their classmate. They kept challenging each other on dumber challenge one after the other. Adora had grabbed a book in the meantime, one about swords. And at some point the other girl, getting frustrated at Catra’s boldness. 

“I dare you to kiss Adora !” The two friends stayed in shock, highschool had just started at that time. Catra face was unreadable she simply sneered.

“Oh c’mon Lonnie. Already the kissing ? Can’t do better ?”

“So it’s a no on the dare ?” The tanned skin girl smirk holding a can of soda in a hand.

Catra scoffed, “I’m just giving you and your little brain a chance to come up with something more of a challenge. A kiss is nothing.” 

“Then do it.” Adora’s grip tighten as she was staring at a book, hopefully it hid the change of shade on her cheeks. All she could hear was a loud sigh.

“Fine you weirdo. Adora put the book down for a sec.” The blonde looked up, Catra got dangerously close, only the thick book separating them now. Why was her heart beating so goddamn fast ? What kind of bullshit was all this. They were best friends, why did people had to make it weird. Why did Catra even agree ? Usually when people questioned the two’s relationship she’d either beat them or ignore them. But that night...Adora refused to remember the rest. It always made her feel weird, and horrible at the end. Reminding her of how much she misses Catra.

As soon as Glimmer set a foot in the appartement, she was greeted by a worried Bow, showering her with question. The girl calmly explained how a simple drama class turned into a full drama tv-show. Glimmer groaned with frustration, “I knew she should have stayed in the appartement ! Should have listened to my guts !”

“Hey calm down, it’s not the end of the world.” Bow replied reassuringly, making the girl sit on the couch, “Beside, we’re talking about Adora. If someone can handle difficult people it’s her.” He added handing Glimmer a glass of water.

“I know that…” she responded, sipping on the drink, “I just don’t want her to feel uncomfortable or forced to come you know ? I wanted this to be a fun thing we could do together.” Glimmer’s eyes shifted away for a moment, glaring at a random point in the room, “If I knew DT would have act like an ass today…”

Bow pulled the girl in a hug, “Glimmer, It’s just acting. She’ll be fine. Why don’t you try to talk to DT ? Ask them why they’d do such a bold choice cause from knowing Catra’s temper…”

“Now that you point it out…” Glimmer pulled out of the boy’s embrace,” She was strangely quieter than usual. Well until Adora’s role announcement that is. I’ll text DT, see if we can meet to talk about it...do you mind coming with me ?”

Bow shook his head, “Of course not !” He smiled at her as she padded away for a well deserve rest.

\---

“Look darling, I know this sound bad,” DT started, sipping at the coffee they brought from starbucks, “I just need you to trust me on this one.”

“Hard to do so when you pull tricks to get your way.” Glimmer replied coldly an arm crossed, one hand hiding in Bow’s hoodie pockets for warmth. 

They rolled their eyes, but their grinn didn’t fade, “Let’s be honest Glimmer, if I just casted Adora as Catra’s partner, no trick, you would have probably opposed anyway.” Of course she would have. Who wouldn’t ? Catra’s short, hot temper wasn’t something to ignore. And Adora, as much as she tried to be patient had her limits. DT was one of the few that didn’t have any chance of suffering the Catra’s wrath for some unknown reasons. But the thought of having both Catra’s short temper and Adora’s made her whole body shiver

Glimmer sighed, “Perhaps...but can you blame me ?”

“Oh no ! If I didn’t have my reasons I would’ve oppose too.” They replied back, “But trust me when I say there’s something there. Something that can be useful to the play and maybe help them being not so oblivious anymore.” Bow and Glimmer exchanged a confused glance than back at DT. A desperate look landed on their face, “I can see why you guys are best friend with blondie...anyway this was nice but I gotta go. The play won’t prepare itself !” And they left as fast as they came in. Leaving Glimmer just more frustrated by all the mysteries around the two girls.

Adora was in their appartement, Glimmer and Bow left earlier, leaving her left overs of their breakfast. Usually they tried to eat together as much as possible, she didn’t like eating alone. Her phone in her hand, she scrolled down on Catra’s play on her google drive, until a notification popped up, making her jump from her chair. Adora got up from the floor and opened the text. Speaking of the devil.

-Catra : Hey just wanted to check when ur free so we can work on the play.

-Adora : Uuh, I’m free this afternoon ?

-Catra : Good enough. Can we meet around 4pm ? I have classes all day. I’m in one rn 

Adora facepalmed. Of course Catra would text in class,

-Adora : Why are you texting in class ? Shouldn’t you be listening ?

-Catra : Didn’t expected criminology being so boring in the morning. You don’t have classes rn ?

Adora- Soon. You have criminology ? Why am I not surprised ?

Left on seen. A sigh escaped her lungs, the conversation was going well, of course the other girl wouldn’t accept that. She got up slowly, getting ready to go to her morning classes. English and history awaited her. Four slow, surprisingly painful hours. Adora loved english and history, and she was fairly good in those subject. She couldn’t tell if it was the anticipation of her afternoon rehearsal or if yesterday’s event just kept her from focusing. At last 4pm came and Adora found herself rushing out of class like she never did before. As soon as she stepped out her phone started to rang. 

“Hello ?” 

“Where are you ?” Catra voice sounded as cold as usual, Adora rolled her eyes even if the other girl couldn’t see her.

“Hello to you too Catra,” She answered as cold as the other girl’s tone, “Just got out of class, impatient to see me ?” Adora asked in a tease, barely hearing Catra exasperated sigh. “I’ll meet you there soon don’t worry.”

She was about to hang up but the other girl stopped her, “W-Wait ! Actually, um…” 

Adora waited a moment, confused, “Don’t tell me you’re cancelling ?” Her voice sounded more concerned than she intended too. 

“No no I just...I need a ride. If that’s okay.” The blonde didn’t replied, surprised that Catra was even able to ask for help.

“Wait...I thought the last thing you wanted was to be stuck in a car with me ?” She teased again

Catra groaned with frustration, “Look if you don’t want to I’ll just take the bus !”

Adora chuckled, “Sorry, was too tempting. Where are you, so I can pick you up.” 

“Front of campus. See you there.” She hang up. When Adora arrived she found Catra, on leg in a cast, leaning her back on another, larger woman. “Took you long enough princess.” Catra taunted grabbing her pair of crutches, hardly padding to the blonde.

“Oh my god- Are you okay ? How did you got yourself in a cast ?? Why didn’t you told me sooner ?” Adora’s voice got higher, maybe because of the concern or shock to see Catra actually hurt. The larger girl joined them. “It’s a really funny story actually, well I mean as funny as someone getting hurt can be,” she started. Apparently after the drama class, Catra thought it be a good idea to take her frustration out on an innocent wall. Which ended on her foot getting broken and a late night trip to the hospital, which explained the bags under the concerned one’s eyes. “Why am I not that surprise ?” Adora replied, impassively. 

Scorpia chuckled warmly, “Yeah ! Wildcat has one hot temper doesn’t she ?” ‘Wildcat’ was on the side, arms crossed, pouting like a child.

“Well that was nice and all,” She cutted off, “But we should get going before DT closes the room ! See you later Scorpia !” Catra went ahead, the blonde followed waving at Scorpia.

“Do you need help with anything ?” she asked, her baby blue eyes locked on the other girl. Adora could remembered the few times Catra got slightly hurt because of that temper of hers. But to the point where she would have to go to the hospital was something he would never have thought of, or believe if she hadn’t witnessed the cast with her own eyes.

Catra sighed, “I’m fine. I just can’t walk all the way to the bus stop.” 

A heavy silence floated upon them as they got in the car. “You know…” Adora started, “If it’s really a problem, I can leave drama class.” Catra jolted at the blonde’s words throwing a confused, surprised gaze at her. “I mean, I suppose you got frustrated about the roles, right ?”

Catra exhaled a heavy breath, “Do what you want. I know DT, I know they just put us together to mess with me. They’re like that. I got frustrated at how much off a bitch they can bt.” she glanced at Adora a moment. “But, if you really want to stay and play.” Catra shifted her focus on the window, looking as they moved on the road. “As long as you don’t ruin my work.” 

“I like it.” Adora disrupted the other girl, her eyes were locked on the road, “What you wrote I mean, I didn’t got far because I had to prepare for my classes this morning but...I like it.” The girl could feel Catra’s eyes staring at her and her cheeks warming up. Then a soft chuckle from the passenger.

“Thanks. Worked hard on it.” For just a moment, it felt like they jumped in the past. When things used to be so simple and easy. No tension, no aggressivity. Just two girls talking, that’s what they were now. Just acquaintances. Adora’s grip tighten on the wheel at the thought. How did they come to this ? What could have she done so bad, so harmful for Catra to drive such a strong hate ? They arrived in front of the building but they stayed in the car, in a heavy but calm quiet. The blonde leaned back sighing. “Hey Catra ?”

The girl hummed, turning her head slightly.

“I’m sorry...For whatever I’ve done to make you hate me like that.” Adora fixed the ceiling of her car while Catra’s gaze was locked on her, confused.

“What the hell are you talking about ?” Cold. Her voice was so cold, distant, it made Adora’s back shiver.

“Just listen, if I could go back and fix thing trust me I would…” 

Catra rubbed her hands on her face, groaning. “Do you have to do this now ? You’re such an idiot.” When she turned to face the blonde, Adora eyes were shut tight, probably to keep herself from tearing up. “You wanna ditch drama ?” Catra asked like it was a normal thing to ask. 

Adora eyes opened slowly, “Didn’t you want to train ?”  
“First it’s ‘rehearse’,” she corrected, “And you’re obviously not up for it right now. Plus hard to move with a broken foot,” she knew she was going to regret this later, “But if you want to hang out or something…” Adora expression lighten up, she smiled. The kind of warm smile that always made Catra’s heart melt back then. One she hadn’t seen in a while and missed.

“Sure ! I’d love too ! Where do you want to go ?” She asked as she turned the keys.

“Your pick princess, as long as I can sit.” Catra replied leaning back, stretching her arms. 

Adora chuckled softly, “Alright then, ‘Wildcat’.” she teased, Catra almost slapping her snarling some curses at her and laughing.


	4. We fell in love in october

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How are you suppose to hate someone who keeps being nice to you ? That's what Catra keep asking herself since Adora came back in her life. Turns out hating the dumb grinning jock is harder than expected. And not giving in is even harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo chapter 4 !! 
> 
> Yes, girl in red for the tittle is a total win, no I won't take suggestion at this time.
> 
> Anyway ! Catra being desperatly gay ? Catra being desperatly gay ! 
> 
> I don't have more to say unfortunatly. I know I said I'd try to make playlist but brrr it's harder than I thought cause smol bren 
> 
> But still, hope you enjoy this chapter !! Love y'all

It has been a strange day. Waking up restrained by her cast, texting Adora like a normal person and not a total jerk, changing her plans just to hang out. Catra kept turning the thought in her head, recalling yesterday’s events. 

Adora had drove them to a park she apparently went often for running. Not surprising at all, what was unexpected though, was the fact Adora had carried the injured girl on her back to a ‘hiding spot’ as the blonde called it. “I come here after my footing !” She had chirped, carefully putting Catra down, “It’s nice isn’t it ?” A smile illuminating the blonde’s dumb face, completely outshining the setting sun behind her. A few golden lock escaping the now messy usual ponytail. For some unknown reasons, it made Catra’s heart skip a bit for a second. They didn’t do much really. Just stayed in silence, enjoying the view and maybe each other’s company ? At some point Catra had felt Adora’s hand getting a bit too close to hers. She did nothing about it. For once, Catra didn’t felt like breaking the comfortable silence with some stupid argument.

When Adora drove her back to her appartement, the last thing she expected next was for Scorpia to ask for the blonde’s number for some reasons ? It was the next day. Finally friday, and with that the weekend. Catra liked fridays, although she had morning classes, and god knows how much she hates waking up early, but she’d make an exception for art and music class. It was a peaceful morning, for once her head wasn’t too flooded with memories or just Adora herself, it was nice. Her last class finally ended, setting her free for the week. A sudden shiver ran through her, the october breeze getting fresher everyday. Fortunately BMU invested in a few coffee shop on campus, and lucky for her she was nearby one. A bell chimed as Catra pushed the door, the smell of coffee filling her nose as she stepped in. She sat and ordered a coffee, looking through the window while she waited. A soft music playing in the store. Her mind wandered away from the present a moment, slipping to old memories she thought she had burned with every picture, everything that reminded her of the stupid blonde.

“I swear to god Adora, I will rip your stupid ponytail off if you keep it up !” Catra had screeched as the blonde tried to tame her wild mess of a mane.

“It wouldn’t hurt if you stop squirming around dummy !” Adora scoffed back, taking a few steps back, contemplating the hairbrush, now stuck in Catra’s hair. “I give up. You have the amazon forest for hair” she added, defeated, pulling the brush out. Catra howled, placing her hands on the back of her head.

“Careful dumbass ! You almost ripped my head off !” she scowled.

Adora rolled her eyes playfully, “Oh don’t be such a drama queen.” the blonde teased placing her hands on the other girl’s shoulders. Catra stuck her tongue out to the girl in response. 

“I don’t know why you insisted to brush it,” She said, lifting her head up facing the girl behind her, “You should know by now my mane’s untameable.” 

The blonde shrugged, “I don’t know...wanted to see if you could be prettier.” 

Catra shoved the girl away giggling at the tease, “Pfft ! Shut up !”

A heavy sigh escaped her as her coffee finally arrived. Hating Adora was hard. Really hard. The more time she spent time with her or thinking about her made her realize that. Carefully picking the warm cup in her hand looking through the window again, her eyes automatically managed to locate a familiar grinning blonde in a small crowd of students getting out of class as a faint bell ranged outside. Apparently she noticed her too, throwing a warm smile and waving toward Catra. The brunette snickered glancing away, ‘Idiot.’ She thought drinking her coffee. The bell of the coffee shop ranged again, Catra turned to see Adora standing in the doorway, waving at one of the employee before joining her. 

“Hey Catra !” She greeted cheerfully. 

The girl’s mismatched eyes narrowed slightly, how was she supposed to distance herself from the blonde if she kept being so kind and friendly ? She put her cup down. “Adora,” she started but before she could continue her sentence, the blonde cut her.

“I won’t stay long don’t worry,” Catra could clearly hear the disappointment in Adora’s voice as she searched for something in her bag, “Look I know you still want to avoid me outside drama, but I passed in front of a bakery this morning, and turns out I bought too much.”

Catra snickered, Adora always have been a terrible liar, “Is that so ?” she teased, resting her head on one of her hands. One of her eye brow rising slightly.

The blonde’s cheek turned slightly pink, she scratched the back of her neck, a box in her hand“Yeah...I thought you’d like some. With your coffee I mean ! Since I saw you in here and all.” 

“Sure.” Although her reply was short, Her voice didn’t sounded too cold. Almost inviting. Her eyes flickered a bit, still locked on the other girl. “Thanks Adora.” A sheepish smile crossed the blonde’s face, her baby blue eyes locked on Catra’s face. A sigh escaped her, the girl’s mismatched eyes shifted to the small box probably filled with pastries probably way too sweet for her. Catra could feel her heart sank, “Why are you like this ?” 

Adora jolted at the question, “What ?”

“You just keep trying.” The brunette voice changed quickly. Colder and louder, “ I told you I’m being civil to you because we have to work together. Your response to this : You take me to your favorite secret spot, you bring me pastries ? What the hell are you trying to do, Adora ?”

Adora stared at her a moment, surprised at first, then her expression shifted. She looked down visibly upset. “You’re-...were my best friend Catra… Avoiding you is hard. Not trying to fix things is hard. I thought…” 

“No.” Adora looked up, facing a now glaring Catra. “I know where you’re going with this. We’re not talking about that right now.” The brunette hardly got up, leaving the pastries on the table as she went toward the door. But Adora quickly padded in front of her blocking the door, “What the hell Adora ?!” Catra growled, “Move out of my way !”

“No ! We need to figure it out !” 

“We ?” Catra frowned, a angry smile crossing her face, “We ?! There is no ‘we’ Adora ! Only you ! Little miss perfect Adora ! Always right, always fair, always good !” her voice cracked, “The only reason you want to “fix things’ with me is to put your guilt at rest !” With swift move of one of her crutches, she pushed the girl away from the door. Her head turned, throwing a glare at the blonde, “Move on Adora.” And left. Leaving the other girl alone in a awe.

Catra directly rushed back to her apartment, tripping on her crutches as she stepped in. She stayed on the floor. Allowing herself to let the pain that block her chest go free. She let out a loud sob mixed with an angry groan. Something in her wished she could apply her own instruction, but moving on seemed impossible now. Every time her mind wandered, it always brought her back in the past she cherished so much. Filling her head with the childish hope maybe Adora somehow still cared, and would still care no matter how many times Catra pulled away. 

“I screwed up, I screwed up so bad...” she spoke for herself, between uncontrollable sobs. She was alone now, for real this time. Every little spark of hope she felt seeing Adora’s dumb grinning face, she had to erase it. The days followed, and Catra fell in her old habit, avoiding the blonde like her life depended on it. Maybe it did. Even in drama class, she would snap at her everytime she tried to get close, more they once the two almost broke into a fight in the middle of a rehearsal. To make things worse, she kept having nightmares including that dumbass. She was exhausted, both physically because of her injury and mentally. The weeks passed and finally, Halloween came by. Catra had tried to bail but to no success.

“It’ll be good for you ! You’ll get to meet new people and forget about all the crappy days for a little while ! It’ll boost you up, I know it !” Scorpia had insisted. They were now in Entrapta’s car, let me rephrase that, Entrapta’s dump of a car. Detached piece everywhere, cardboard box filled with object on the underneath the front seats, leaving barely enough space for the back passengers legs. Scorpia had choose matching costumes for her and Catra, She was dressed as a witch and the brunette...as the witch's cat. Entrapta was disguised as a mad scientist. Because of course she’d choose something in the line of science. This was going to be a long night. They drove for a moment, Scorpia and Entrapta blasting songs in the car, Catra tried to ignore it, her eyes locked on the window, staring at a familiar path. Suddenly it striked her.

“Entrapta go back ! I changed my mind !” Catra shrieked, sitting straight.

“Catra ? Are you okay ? What’s got into you ?” Scorpia asked worried.

The brunette turned to face her best friend, glaring. “Tell me the cute girl that invited you isn’t Sparkles !” 

The larger woman stared, confused. “Glimmer ? No !” she reassured, “Why ?”

“Because,” Catra pointed to her window, “This is Glimmer’s house !” she groaned. After last year’s play, Glimmer had invited the whole crew into her parent’s large house. Catra let herself sink in the back seat, “Please Entrapta, kill me this instant.”

“Sorry Catra,” She replied stopping the car, “We’re already here ! Too much witnesses for murder. Let’s go !” The purple haired girl hopped out of the car. Scorpia dragged the other girl out with much difficulty. Not only this was going to be a very long night, but it’ll be a very painful one as well, she thought.

The group was greeted by a smiling blonde with a green princess dress “Scorpia ! You made it !” she rushed toward the large woman jumping in her arms.

“Of course !” Scorpia had the most sheepish smile on her face, “Perfuma meet Entrapta and Catra !” The girl smiled.

“It’s so nice to meet you all ! Scorpia told me so much about you!! Come right in I’ll introduce you to the rest !”

The stepped in the immense house, Perfuma was surprised that most of the group knew each other but was more than glad. Catra felt the most uncomfortable she ever felt in her life. Once again life had played her. But strangely she didn’t caught any glimpses of Glimmer nor Adora, that is until Sparkles finally got downstairs dressed as an angel an hour after the small group arrived. She padded to Perfuma, ignoring Catra at first “Sorry for the wait...had to fight Adora so she’d dress up- Wait...Did you invite Catra ?!”

“I’m with Scorpia.” Catra replied coldly, “But I’ll be more than glad if you kicked me out Sparkles.” 

If stare could kill, Glimmer would have murdered Catra in a matter of second, instead she took a deep breath, “Look,I spent too much time and effort to let you ruin this party. I’m going to let you live. But once this is over I’m going to make you regret ever being born for being such an asshole.”

Catra’s chest tighten. It wasn’t too hard to guess what Sparkles was mad about. She shifted her gaze away from Glimmer. After a few minutes, Adora finally came downstairs, matching Glimmer’s costume she wore a red dress, a pair of fake devil horns and a bit of make-up along with an uncomfortable expression. Catra stood in awe, Adora’s uncovered arms showing all the time she must have spent working out as the dumb jock she is. A few scars here and there Catra could recognize, but they were barely visible, faded with time. She didn’t expect Adora to be that muscular. As if the blonde wasn’t strong enough already. Catra could remember when they were wrestling as kids. Somehow Adora would alway win and it alway made the other girl furious.

When she noticed Catra, Adora simply waved before joining the rest of the group. Soon Glimmer put a horror movie on the large tv fixed on the wall. Catra sat between Scorpia and Entrapta her eyes locked on the screen, although she could feel a stare fixed on her, she brushed it of trying to keep her focus on the movie. They drank, they played stupid games and it didn’t took long for some to get drunk. The brunette stayed away from the make up dance floor, staying close to a table on which was placed food and drinks. All night, Adora has been throwing glances at her, sad glances. And it was starting to drive Catra crazy.

And her suffering wasn’t about to end anytime soon as Adora padded to the table, ignoring Catra completely. Enough was enough. As the blonde was about to walk away with a drink, Catra held her by the wrist dragging her in the cold october night. “What the hell Catra ?!” Adora yanked her arm, freeing her from Catra’s grasp. 

“Don’t ‘what the hell’ me !” She snapped, “ You’ve been throwing those desperate glances at me all night !”

Adora scoffed, “Okay. What’s your deal exactly ? What are you even doing here ?” The blonde stepped forward. “Last time we talked, you told me to move on and now…” Her voice cracked. Adora swiftly turned walking toward the entrance, “You know what ? Whatever. I ‘ll follow your advices.” again Catra get a hold of her.

“Look ! I know sorry doesn’t fix anything and that, I keep messing up.” her voice was loud, maybe because of the few drinks she had already, but she didn’t care.She stared in the blonde’s now confused eyes. “I hate that I can’t hate you.” Catra let her head fall on Adora’s shoulder. “I hate that you keep trying, keep trying to fix the mess I made years ago.”

The blonde gently pulled Catra away to face her with a sigh. “Now you want to talk ? No offense but sometimes you can be such a pain.” She replied, pinching her nose. Catra only shrugged in response, “Fine, you want to talk ? Then why did you stop being my friend ? I don’t remember a fight or a reason, so what happened.” Adora questioned her voice full of sorrow. Catra hardly swallowed, what could she answer ? She stayed silent a moment. Looking down. 

“Do you remember the night I slept over, with the truth or dare game ?” Adora nodded silently as Catra leaned back against the balcony. 

“Fine you weirdo. Adora put the book down for a sec.” The blonde looked up, Catra got dangerously close, only the thick book separating them now. Adora stared, her blue eyes locked on Catra’s blushing face. “If Adora doesn’t want t-” before she could finish, the blonde at shakingly put the book down, turning Catra’s head a bit.

“Why did you do it ?” the brunette questioned, “Why did you kiss me that night ?” Catra clenched her fist, “Why would you do that ? Give me the worst, hardest time of my life ? Making me-” she stopped a moment. “Making me fall for you.” she lifted her head but before she could add anything more. Adora had stepped forward, cupped Catra’s head in her hands and pulled her in, kissing her. Everything fell silent, the cold wind slapping her face now shielded by Adora’s surprisingly warm hands.

The brunette eyes widened before slowly closing, placing her hands on the blonde’s neck, pulling her closer. Catra most literally melted in Adora’s embrace, and froze when she pulled away. The both of them looking shocked, “I’m sorry !” Adora blurted out, “I-I don’t know why I did that. I had the feeling we should kiss and…”

Catra chuckled, “Why are you laughing ?” Adora asked a bit worried, then the other girl’s laugh turned into sobbing, “W-Why are you crying ?” 

“I’m such an hypocrite,” Catra blurted out in between two sobs, “I tried to move on from you, but everything’s been shit since we stopped talking.” 

Adora chuckled softly, “Do I look like I moved on ?” she joked, tucking a few loose golden locks behind her ear, “So what now ?”

Catra froze at the questioned, “Friends. We can try to be friends again if you want. I’ll understand if you don’t want to anymore though.”

“Catra for fuck sake,” Adora groaned, “I’ve been literally trying to be your friend again for a month. What do you think ?” she replied, both of them snorting. “Can we go back in ? It’s freezing here.” Adora added, handing a hand toward the other girl.

“Good call. After you princess.” she grabbed Adora’s hand, letting her lead them inside.

Entrapta jumped behind Catra, smiling widely . “I’m are about to go back,” she started, “Want me to give you a ride home ?” 

Catra’s almost jumped to the high roof screeching. “Dammit Entrapta !” she growled, “What did I told you about sneaking up on me like that ?!” 

“Never sneak up behind me, and respect my personal space !” The purpled haired mocked as Adora laughed at Catra’s reaction. “Oh Catra who’s your new friend ?” Entrapta’s focus shifted to the blonde.

Catra followed Entrapta’s gaze, “Oh. Entrapta this is Adora, she’s an old friend of mine and we do drama together.” Something fluttered inside her chest, she’d answered so casually at a question she would have killed over. “What about Scorpia ?” 

“ Scorpia’s going to stay a bit longer, I’ll pick her up later.” Entrapta replied as she made her car’s keys turn on her finger.

“I’ll text you later ?” The blonde smiled, nodding. She walked the other girls outside, Catra waved to Adora, a small smile crossing her face. Once in the car Entrapta turned to Catra with a grin, “You seem satisfied of the evening ! I conclude the interactions were a success ?”

The freckled girl placed on hand on her lips,not fully realizing what happened. She nodded, “You could say that.”

Adora stayed outside until the car was out of view, a skittish smile fixed on her face. She looked up at the sky a moment, enjoying the calm and quiet a moment. The sky filled with what seemed to be the brightest starry night she ever seen. Glimmer walked behind her putting a vest on her shoulder, “What the hell you’re doing outside ? You’re going to catch a cold !” The short girl scolded. 

But Adora just giggled and made her spin pulling her inside, “Right ! Let’s go dance! That’ll warm me up !”

A few hours passed by, people leaving bit by bit, and eventually Scorpia walked out with Perfuma. Glimmer looked a bit surprised, “Wait didn’t she came with Entrapta and Catra ?” She asked, turning to Adora who laid on the couch, wasted. 

“Catra left early...I miss her”

Glimmer chuckled, “You probably don’t, you’re drunk Adora.”she replied, putting the empty cups in a trash bag most of them being Adora’s who couldn’t keep track of where she placed them. 

The blonde sat up shaking her head, “Nu-uh ! I do miss her. Her lips were so soft…” Glimmer jolted at her words, she threw a glance at Bow, who was as shocked as the other girl.

Bow sat beside the drunk girl, “Adora...when you say Catra has soft lips ? What do you mean ? Could you elaborate ?”

Adora closed her eyes a moment like she was having a flashback, “I was getting a drink, and then she pulled me outside. We argued a bit and she talked about the time I kissed her at a sleepover, and I kissed her again.”

The other two stood there, both surprised. “You kissed Catra ?”

“Yeeeep ! And she didn’t even pulled awayyy ! She pulled me close ehhe…” she added letting herself fall backward on the sofa.

Bow looked at the blonde and shifted his focus on Glimmer, shrugging. The pink haired girl sighed, “Let’s put her in my room...she’s totally wasted. She can’t answer seriously at all.” The boy nodded picking Adora up, putting her arm around his shoulders, carrying her upstairs. The drunk blonde giggled, blurting out some nonsense as they all went to Glimmer’s bedroom, already prepared for their after party sleepover. Adora was put to sleep directly, as for the two other they stayed up for a bit.

“So,” Glimmer started, “Those bitches are so gay for each other-”

“They totally are...how didn’t we not notice sooner ? I mean Adora’s been making litteral plans to be friends with Catra again.”

The pink haired girl flopped on her back, “Tell me about it ! And every time it fails we’re stuck with a grieving Adora.” Glimmer suddenly rose, her fingers dancing on her phone’s screen.

“Who are you texting like that ?” Bow questioned, amused by his friend reaction.

“DT,” silence landed on them for a moment until Glimmer’s phone rang. “You knew that those two were helpless lesbians for each other !” She tried to hold back her scream as she picked up. Bow sat closer to listen to the other one on the other side of the line.

“Good morning to you too darling,” they said in their usual cheerful, although a bit tired, voice. “And yes, I guessed since Adora told me she was lesbian. Knowing Catra’s been avoiding her like the plague since high school wasn’t too hard to guess why. How did you dummies figured it out ?”

“Adora told us she kissed Catra !” Bow replied with a grin, only for Glimmer to see. Again silence fell upon them. Then a unholy screeching from the phone emerged as if someone just opened a gateway to hell and a thousand tortured souls escaped.

“EXCUSE ME ?! THEY WHAT-” Glimmer hung up, putting the phone on silent and down on her desk. Once calm came back in the room, the two friends burst out in laughter. “I forgot how dramatic they can be.” The girl chuckled, “But we’ll probably have to witness the two useless gays being either awkward, super flirty or helpless around each other.” she added in a sigh.

Bow shrugged, “Eh, it can’t be that bad.” He took one of Glimmer’s hand, “Glimmer, would you do me the honor of witnessing our best friend tragic love life by my side ?” He joked.

Glimmer sneered, giving him a fake gasp, “Why, of course Bow. Oh lucky me.” she answered, laughing. “Anyway, It’s getting late we should sleep now.” 

Bow nodded, yawning, “Right, goodnight Glimmer.” he replied, laying in his sleeping bag. Glimmer did the same, taking Adora’s since the blonde took her bed hostage, and slowly drifted to sleep.


	5. In your eyes, I find it all.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you deal with hungover ? Go hang out with the girl you kissed the night before to escape the teasing of your best friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 5 WOO ! 
> 
> It's been a while uh ? I've been caught in other hobbies, including gardening and being obsessed over the Owl House  
> Anyway Hope you enjoy this one ! Tanks to anyone who leaves kudos it means a lot <3333

The sun pierced through the blinds, gently hitting Adora’s face. The blonde grunted and turned in the comfiest bed she ever slept in. A door opened and a voice called softly her name. She didn’t answered, the blonde just laid in bed. But the other girl wasn’t having any of it. Glimmer walked up to the bed and with one swift move pulled the blanket away then made the blonde roll of the bed, landing on the floor with a thud. “Rise and shine sleepyhead. We have a lot to talk about on this beautiful day.” 

Adora sat up on the floor, rubbing her tired eyes. “What...time is it ?”

“9 am. I know you hate wake up later than 7:30 or so but I am not waking up so early just for you.” Glimmer joked, “Plus you were wasted yesterday so you needed some rest.”

“When you say, ‘a lot to talk about’ ?” She glanced at her friend.

The pink haired girl grin, crossing her arms. “Yeah I mean about how you told us about and I quote : ‘Missing Catra...her lips were so soft.” She said snickering at Adora’s now flushed face.

The blonde pressed her palms on her eyes, letting a loud cry out, “Please don’t,say,ANYTHING.” But her pleading was in vain, as Glimmer got her to get up and danced around the room chanting, “Adora is gay for caa-traa~.” The blonde groaned, “You’re the worst.”

“Thank you !” The other girl smirked, “But you have to tell me everything ! Are you guys together ?!” she squealed, but her expression quickly shifted with the blonde’s negative nod, “Wait, really ? You’re able to kiss her but not ask her out ?” Glimmer pinched the bridge of her nose with a sigh, “Adora you’re a lost cause…”

“We decided to be friends for now.” Adora scoffed, crossing her arms. Her cheeks turned bright red. The faded feeling of yesterday’s event slowly coming back. The rush she’d felt when her lips landed on Catra’s again. Adora sighed softly, “Who knows ? About the kiss I mean.”

“Only me, Bow and DT, if Catra didn’t tell anyone else. Why ?” 

The blonde shrugged, finally getting up. “I don’t know, figured she wouldn’t like people knowing.” she added, grabbing a red crop hoodie from her bag.

“You can always use the ‘I was drunk’ card” Adora shook her head at Glimmer’s response as she searched for her phone. The pink haired girl smirked, the mobile in her hand, “Yeah we had to confiscate your phone, cause you were spamming poor Catra.” she sneered, handing the phone to the blonde.

Adora instantly snatched it to look at the messages.Welp, I’m fucked. She thought to herself, scrolling down the conversation. Even if most of them were just random updates on what she was up to, some stood out. Little declarations about how she missed Catra and that she was so glad they were together again. At some point she found a text sent by Glimmer, apologizing for Adora’s actions tonight because she was drunk. Catra’s response was simple, short, almost cold. It send Adora’s heart on a crazy pace, was she having second thoughts about being friends already. 

‘Adora : Hey Catra, this is Glimmer. Sorry about Adora she’s wasted.’

‘Catra : Dw. Tell her to call me when she’s sober.’

Adora stared at Catra’s reply a moment, her thumb trembling over the screen. The two girl had moved to the living room, Bow hugging Glimmer from behind. Which was...unusual.

“Oh my god, Adora call her already !” The other girl’s complain pulled the blonde out of her daydreaming. 

“Well, I’d like to see you try with two pair of eyes staring at you !” Adora grumbled, shifting her focus back on the screen.

Glimmer huffed, getting out of the boy’s embrace a moment to tap on the screen, “Here you go, you’ll thank me later.” She padded back to Bow, proud of herself. She threw herself into Bow’s arms, smirking at the blonde, “You’re going to stay here or ?” Glimmer asked, an eyebrow arching and a smug look fixed on her face.

Adora was about to reply while the phone rang until Catra picked up with what seemed to be a much more cheerful greeting then Adora was used to. “Hey Adora,” she started, “How’s your hungover treating you ?” the girl teased. The blonde dashed outside the house, escaping the snickering of her best friends. 

She could feel her cheeks hitting up, “I’m okay !” Adora replied with a high pitched voice, she cleared her throat before replying again, “I mean it’s probably the most bearable hungover I ever had.” 

The other girl chuckled from the other side of the line, “Man, I need to see you drunk, from what I’ve seen from your text, must be fun to watch you embarrass yourself like that.” 

“I would make sure to annoy you next time then.” She replied, giggling like a dumb highschooler. “Did you want to talk about anything ?” Adora asked, leaning against the wall of the house.”

“Actually,” Catra paused, the silence lasted for a moment. “Since you told Sparkles about...you know…” Adora nodded for herself, knowing the other girl couldn’t see her agree, she hummed. “Well, she told DT and they’re literally in front of my apartement, banging on the door like their life depended on it.”

Adora felt a bit guilty, she knew how Catra hated those kind of questions about crushes or romantic stuff. She took a deep breath, “Yeah, sorry about that.” She added softly.

Catra hummed, “Don’t worry about it, I’m use to DT’s shenanigans. Anyway, I was thinking,”

“Wow ! Catra thinking ? That’s new.” Adora teased

“She said although managed one time to miss spell eyes.” scoffed back, “As I was saying before being rudely interrupted, I was thinking Sparkles and Bow might give you some trouble as well. Wanna hang out.” 

Adora rolled her eyes, “My, my Catra. Miss me so much already ? Is it as hard to stay away from me as it’s hard to hate me ?” She could hear a sneer on the other side.

“I don’t know Adora,” she started, “How hard it is for you to keep your lips away from mine while we’re having a bonding moment.” The blonde could feel her face litting up. 

She shook the memory of their kiss, trying to tease back, “I-It was one time !” The girl blurted out.

“You’re wrong princess, remember the sleepover ?” Catra sounded way to proud of herself. With a small laugh, she continued, “So what do you say ? Wanna hang out ?”

Despise her heart racing at the memories that rushed back she managed to keep her composure a little longer, “Sure, sound fun !” Adora chirped through the phone. 

“Good, pick you up soon.” and hung up, wait...pick her up ?? Adora rushed back inside.

Glimmer smiled mischievously at her friend, “So ?”

“I need help to pick a decent outfit.” The blonde mumbled. As soon as the words got out of her mouth, Glimmer hurried upstairs, making a sign for the other girl to join her.

The pink haired girl waited for the other one, taping her foot, “Okay.” she started, almost sounding like a mother demanding details from her daughter. “Is it a date ? Did you actually asked her out ?!” 

“No ! She proposed to hang out...why ? Wait...Is it a date ?!”

Glimmer stared, her eyes wide open, “WHAT DO YOU MEAN ‘IS IT A DATE ?!’ I SHOULD BE ASKING THAT !” She shouted loudly, her expression mixed with panic, excitement and a bit of anger maybe, “ADORA, I SWEAR TO GOD YOU FUCKING LESBIAN.”

“WE DON’T HAVE TIME GLIMMER,” Adoraa shouted back panicking as well, “I NEED AN OUTFIT. NOW.”  
\--  
Catra stepped out of Scorpia’s car, slowly making her way to the door and knocked. The girl smirked as the door open, “Hey Ado-”

“Try again.” Bow smiled containing a chuckle, “She’ll be here soon. She’s preparing.”

“Preparing ? Preparing for what ?” Catra mismatched eyes were locked on the boy’s face, confused.

Bow returned the dazed stare, “Don’t you guys have a da-” but before he could answer, Adora rushed downstairs, followed by what seemed to be an exhausted Glimmer who crashed against Bow. The blonde wore a simple white shirt, a pair of blue cuffed jeans, white snickers and a grey flannel shirt. “Sorry about that,” she started softly, “I have to pass by my apartment if it’s okay ?” Catra nodded watching the blonde adjust her bag. The two waved to Glimmer and Bow, walking back to Scorpia’s car.

“Hey Adora !” The tall woman greeted warmly, adjusting her visor, “Where should I drop you guys off ?”

Adora smiled back at her, “My apartement if it’s okay, just the time I put my stuff down. Where do you want to hang out ?” She turned to Catra

She hummed, shrugging, “I dunno. I was hoping you’d try guessing and I’d jump on one of your ideas.” Catra smirked, “Just drop us at Blondie’s apartement we’ll figure it out from there.” The brunette added, shifting her focus from Adora. Scorpia nodded, a giddy smile on her face but stayed silence, only speaking to ask if she could put the radio on. Which Catra instantly regretted agreeing to. Sappy love songs filled the silence. Of course Scorpia would listen to that kind of foolish music, being the lovestruck idiot she was.

However, Catra didn’t expected to see Adora’s finger taping in rhythm on her lap. She always suspected the blonde to be the kind listening to those kind of songs but in secret and alway denying it. And the temptation was too hard to resist, “I didn’t know you liked that kind of music Adora.” A smirk crossed the freckled girl, “Since when are you an helpless romantic ?”

“First of,” Adora sneered, “I’m super romantic, it’s just that no one wants to admit it. Second You just don’t like them because you have no heart, or one of stone if you do.” The blonde teased back.

Catra rolled her eyes, “Please. You ? Romantic ? I absolutely have to see that.” she added, crossing her arms.

Adora was about to reply but she peaked her head in the middle gap between the front seats, “Were here. Thanks for the ride Scorpia !” 

The kind hearted giant beamed, “It’s no problem, can’t pick Catra up though. Do you mind giving her a ride home after you guys are done with your day ?”

Adora nodded putting her hands on Catra’s shoulder as she stepped out. “Don’t worry, sir, she’ll be home by 8.” The blonde joked, Scorpia laughed, waving at the two before disappearing out of sight. Once she was gone, Catra pushed Adora’s hands away.

“Did you miss me that much for you to be stuck on me like that ?” 

The blonde chuckled, “Maybe. Shall we ?” she nudged her head toward the building entrance and bowing before Catra. 

“You’re such an idiot,” The girl whispered softly, “lead the way.” Adora smiled so brightly, it almost blinded the other one and made her heart skip a beat. She followed the enthusiastic blonde to her apartment in silence. Adora opened the door, she turned her head a bit “If you want we can stay here ?” her glance shifting from Catra’s face to her injured leg. 

The concerned girl glanced inside, it seemed like a large apartment for one person. “I mean I don’t have a better plan so.” she replied, shrugging. 

Adora beamed at her answer, entering inside, “Make yourself at home ! I’m going to put my stuff away and prepare some snacks, maybe you can choose a movie ?” The blonde suggested 

“Sounds good.” Catra simply replied, padding toward the tv. “Hey Adora,” she called, “Why is there free boxes labelled Adora, Bow and Sparkles ?”

“Oh that ?” Adora glanced over Catra, “Whenever one of us feel bad we take a movie from their boxes, for comfort y’know.”

“Wait...you live with Sparkle and Bow ?” She truly sounded confused, although to be honest she couldn’t say she would be surprise.

The other girl nodded, “Yeah, since we started college.” The blonde was in the opened kitchen, preparing some coffee for the both of them and a plate of different snacks. A few rays of sunlight illuminating her. She looked beautiful, hell, she was the most beautiful girl Catra had ever seen. Tall, muscular, nice curves, golden silky hair and baby blue eyes you could drown in. When they were teenagers, Catra would find herself starring a few times at sleepovers. One of her favorite thing to catch sight off was Adora’s reading face. Concentrated, expression shifting with every plot twist or fight scene, she could almost read the book on the blonde’s face. “You’re really silent,” Adora padded toward her, mugs in one hand, and the plate in the other. It was a miracle she didn’t drop anything. “Did you choose a movie yet ?” the blonde asked sitting on the couch next to Catra.

The brunette shook her head, “There’s no way I’m watching any of those, they’re bad, like, reaaally bad.” she dragged the really with a chuckle for a moment to empathise her point, Adora huffed, rolling her eyes.

“Cause you have a better idea ?” 

“In fact I do. Do you have the play somewhere ?” Adora handed her phone, “Really ? On your phone ?”

“You never printed copy except for DT, what did you expect ?”

Catra scoffed, “I expected that maybe you’d be independent enough to print your own. Nothing replace a good old paper script. Amateur.” Adora laughed, damn did Catra missed her laugh, she sighed. “Well we can’t practice, not on that tiny screen.”

“Don’t you know your lines ?” The blonde questioned, tilting her head a bit.

The girl threw a annoyed glance at her, “I wrote the fucking thing Adora,  
0f course I know my lines.” Catra replied, rolling her eyes, “You on the other ha-” 

“What are you doing here Julie ? If my parents sees you they’re going to have your head.” Catra stayed silent a moment, taken by surprise by the blonde’s line. 

She smirked, clearing her throat, “I’ll have you know, dear Everly. That your dear mom and dad aren't a threat to me, far from it.” Catra replied, entering in her character in a matter of seconds, a smug look on her face.

Adora chuckled, “Yeah, well you won’t say that when my dad comes out with his shotgun to shoot you off my window.” she leaned forward, “What do you want anyway ? Isn’t it too late for rehearsal ?”

“It’s never too late with you,” Catra’s gaze softened, gently taking Adora’s hands, “Nights never comes when I’m with you. It’s always sunshine and blue skies. Birds chirping and the light summer breeze.” She landed her forehead on Adora’s, planting her eyes in hers. “It’ll never be too late to be with you Everly.” 

The blonde squeezed the other girl’s hand, a soft smile on her face, Catra could feel her heart racing, “Trust me, I wish I could live in this eternal day with you,” her eyes closed for a moment, a thumb running on Catra’s hand. Silence fell upon them, “Is this even enough, can you be content with only the sun ? Won’t you miss the peaceful quiet of the night ? The shimmering stars on the black of the sky ? The early dawns and late sunset skies ? The sound of a soft spring rain or the growls of an angry thunder.” 

“Not when I’m with you,” Catra rushed to reply, “As long as you’re mine, I can find all of these in you, your eyes, your voice.” Her hand on Adora’s cheek, the blonde opened her eyes, the warmest gaze she could give to Catra, setting her heart in a blaze. The mismatched eyes landed on Adora’s lips a moment, “Your lips.” she mumbled softly. Her heart thumping loudly in her chest. She found herself leaning closer, realizing it she quickly pulled away, “Sorry ! Got carried away.” Catra’s voice barely hearable, she gazed at the blonde, a bit disappointed.

She smiled, “It’s okay, you were really good.”

Her chest got warmer, “You were too, I’m surprise you manage to remember that much.” 

Adora looked down at her hands, “Your text is nice to read and learn. You know when colleged work’s a bit overwhelming I just, take a break and practice. It’s easier when you’re with me.” She admitted softly 

Something bloomed in Catra’s chest, right beneath her heart, a few flutters followed, her gaze softened, “Yeah. It’s always easier with someone.” Adora’s hands still in hers, they fit so well together, as if they were meant to be there, “Adora ?” the blonde hummed, “Is it okay, if…” She swallowed her thought, taking a deep breath, “If I hold your hands a bit longer ?” She looked up, Adora stared at her with the kindest of smile on her face, her blue eyes so warm she could make her melt.

“Of course,” she replied softly, shifting her position a bit, opening her arms, “Do you-” before Adora could finish, Catra threw herself into her arms without thinking. The brunette rester her head on the blonde’s chest as she wrapped her arms around the girl’s waist. She could feel Adora’s hand running in her hair. The time stopped around them, everything stuck in a still, comfortable silence. Until the entrance door swung opened, making Adora turn her head quickly and glare at anyone who dared disturb them. Looks like it worked. A soft sorry and the click of the door closing before the quiet came back, whoever entered, they either fled outside or in one of the other rooms. They stayed liked that for a while, in each other warmth. How long has it been ? How long has it been since Catra felt this peaceful ? Too long. Way too long, she flinched a bit at the thought, “You’re okay there ?” Adora asked softly.

“Yeah, It’s just strange. It’s been a while since we ‘cuddled’ like this” 

It seemed to have striked Adora, because she kept the other girl close to her. “Yeah, I missed it.”

“Me too.” Catra’s grasp tighten a bit, “Feels nice, less lonely.” She felt a hand lifting her head up a bit.

Adora stared at her, blue eyes stuck on her, “You won’t be lonely again, I’ll make sure of that.” 

Catra placed a hand on Adora’s, “You promise ?”

“I promise.” Her words echoed in the brunette’s mind, she smiled, placing her head back on the spot she’d left. “Do you want to stay over ?” Adora asked, “Like a sleepover ?”

She chuckled a bit, “Isn’t it early to ask ? Plus won’t your roommate mind ? Especially Sparkles ?”

“Well if you keep calling her that…” The blonde teased, “But I think they wouldn’t mind that much, beside they owe me for telling DT about...you know.”

Catra hummed, “Were you drunk ? When you kissed me I mean.” She was afraid to ask, maybe it had been just a drunk mistake, something to forget.

“No !” The blonde quickly answered, “Did I looked drunk ?”

The girl shook her head, “Just making sure.” she sighed, “But I don’t know, those kisses you keep stealing are...confusing.”

“How ? I mean I can see why the one at the party would be confusing but the sleepover ?”

Catra stayed silent a moment, Adora’s gaze stuck on her. “ I don’t know,” she whispered, “I mean, I was used for people to pair us together as a couple, but the fact that you kissed me like that seemed...weird.” She could remember the wave of emotion she’d felt that night. A mix of surprise, euphoria and confusion, and most of all, Adora’s soft lips on hers. The feeling of warmth washing through her, followed by the crushing cold and loneliness when the blonde pulled away. Catra starred in the void a moment, reflecting on herself. This couldn’t happen again, she couldn’t let herself fall back in the comfortable warmth and comforting kindness the blonde offered. The brunette sighed loudly as she laid back, leaning against the blonde.

Adora wrapped an arm around the girl’s shoulders, silence fell upon them. Everything like a daydream. Adora’s bright smile and cheerfulness, her arms offering a embrace Catra knew so well and her baby blue eyes. How many times did she dived in those eyes, eventually getting lost in a blue ocean of comfort and unspoken feelings. She could see everything through those eyes. Everything Adora felt reflected in the blue, making it so easy to read her, like an open book Catra knew by heart as if she read it a hundred times. Knowing exactly at which page her favorite moments were, she knew how to get that glow in the girl’s eyes. In those blue eyes she could find it all. Everything she needed was there, the sunshine, the rain, the thunder and the soft summer breeze. In the warmth of her embrace, Catra wished she’ll never have to go anywhere else.


End file.
